1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure of a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, as a waterproof structure of a joint connector, for instance, a technique disclosed in PTL1 is known.
FIG. 9 shows a waterproof structure of a joint connector of the PTL1. Inside a tubular body 73 of a housing 71, a terminal accommodating chamber 79 into which a female terminal 77 having an electric wire 75 connected thereto is inserted, is formed. In the terminal accommodating chamber 79, a male terminal 81 is accommodated. The male terminal 81 has one end side fixed to a base part 83 in a back side of the terminal accommodating chamber 79 and the other end side extending in the axial direction of the terminal accommodating chamber 79. At a position near the other end of the male terminal 81, a lock hole 85 is provided to pass through the male terminal 81.
In the female terminal 77, a tubular part 87 into which the male terminal 81 can be inserted is formed in its end part of the female terminal 77, by bending a metal plate. In the tubular part 87, a resilient contact piece 89 which can be resiliently deformed is formed, by folding back a front end edge inside. The resilient contact piece 89 can be allowed to come into contact with the male terminal 81 inserted into the tubular part 87 under a prescribed contact pressure. The resilient contact piece 89 has a moderate mountain-shaped configuration having a swelling central part and a protruding part 91 formed in a top part of the resilient contact piece 89 which can be engaged with the lock hole 85. The protruding part 91 is formed by cutting upward the top part of the resilient contact piece 89.
In a rear part of the tubular part 87, a crimping part 93 is formed to crimp the electric wire 75 as to envelop the electric wire 75. In the crimping part 93, core wires exposed from a cover of the electric wire 75 are crimped. In the vicinity of an end of the cover part of the electric wire 75, a rubber plug 95 is attached. An outer peripheral surface of the rubber plug 95 is allowed to come into close contact with an inner peripheral surface of the terminal accommodating chamber 79. Thus, water is prevented from entering the terminal accommodating chamber 79.
When the female terminal 77 is inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber 79 of the housing 71 configured in such a way, the male terminal 81 bends the resilient contact piece 89 and is fitted to the tubular part 87. Then, when the female terminal 77 is inserted to a set position of the terminal accommodating chamber 79, the lock hole 85 is engaged with the protruding part 91 to prevent the female terminal from slipping out. In the housing 71, the female terminal 77 and the male terminal 81 are short-circuited.